Yowl
by WilderKaiserin
Summary: I want to hear you yowl, kittycat," he whispered, perfect lips less than an inch from the Sixth's ear. Drawing back, his sculptured face held an expression the like of which Grimmjow had never seen in the stoic, collected Fourth. UlquiGrimm.
1. Chapter 1

First Bleach romance ficcy and I think it may be suckish, but really, who knows…?

**Summary:** "I want to hear you yowl, kittycat," he whispered, perfect lips less than an inch from the Sixth's ear. Drawing back, his sculptured face held an expression the like of which Grimmjow had never seen in the stoic, collected Fourth. UlquiGrimm.

**Warning:** YAOI. Swearing (it's Grimmjow), semi-graphic adult situations, and in case you have a problem with it, I should tell you it's Ulquiorra seme. He just seems like a really dominant person to me, and he _is_ stronger than Grimmy. I don't see why people have problems with that; this pairing is hot no matter who tops…heh.

**Disclaimer:** Alu _still_ does not own Bleach, Ulquiorra, or Grimmjow. Damn…however, she will be cosplaying as Ulqui-chan at Anime Boston 2009.

**Yowl**

He should have gotten it when he'd pissed Ulquiorra off the other day and seen the mixture of fury and lust on the Fourth's face. He knew he shouldn't have given Zommari any orders, and he definitely shouldn't have given orders that contradicted Ulquiorra's.

Little did he know that the Fourth had been looking for an excuse to "punish" him for weeks.

He should have known what was coming when he'd opened the door and found himself the object of a sardonic, crafty, smile and those eyes overflowing with desire and what looked like righteous wrath.

But he didn't get it, of course, until a half-naked, softly growling Cuatro Espada slammed him against the wall of his own room, black nails digging into his skin, yanking his jacket from his broad shoulders.

Cold, pale hands crept like spiders over his flesh, raising goosebumps where they touched; sharp teeth dug into the skin over his collarbone. But as the chill of Ulquiorra's touch spread over his body, a heat began to combat it as blood rushed through the Sixth's system.

Those cold hands stroked his chest, his arms, as the lips and teeth attacked his throat; the tongue began to caress his jaw—that is, the side it could reach.

Grimmjow attempted to move, to respond, but a soft snarl, laden with menace, along with a tightening of clawlike hands that suddenly felt like iron digging into the skin of his shoulders, sent the message: _I make the decisions here_. Ulquiorra was a dominant one, all right. And there was _no way in hell_ he would let the Espada he outranked by two be the leader.

The Sexta Espada felt himself falling and knew what he was falling toward. He didn't fight it as he felt the soft sheets against his back and soft-skinned, powerful hands on his shoulders.

Ulquiorra looked down from his vantage point on top of the other arrancar, a smile that was more triumph than happiness on the face that was so unused to emotion of any kind. He bent down, his perfect lips less than an inch from Grimmjow's ear.

"I want to hear you yowl, kittycat," he whispered, his voice half threat and half lust. "And whether you want to or not, I'm going to make you." Drawing back, the sculptured features bore a look Grimmjow had never witnessed in the stoic, collected Fourth. He was a grinning demon, a fiend the likes of which, Grimmjow was sure, would give any human heart failure on the spot.

He _loved _it.

The soft snarl as Ulquiorra's lips pressed against his, as the tongue forced his mouth open—as his teeth all but savaged Grimmjow's lips—he loved every second of it.

And Ulquiorra, apparently, was done fooling around; his hands were braced against Grimmjow's shoulders, his legs wrapped around the Sixth's waist—Grimmjow realized subconsciously that he was no longer wearing anything.

_I am about to be fucked by a madman_, he also realized subconsciously. _An extremely sexy madman. And _damn_, if the foreplay feels this good…_

And suddenly it was _happening_, and the Fourth was just _in_ him, and he felt like he was going to explode with how fucking _good_ it felt, even though he knew it hurt like hell and he probably wouldn't walk for a week afterward.

_Ulquiorra better get me a goddamn break with Aizen. This was _his_ idea, not mine…_

After that, though, no thought went through the Sexta Espada's head, because the Cuarta started pushing harder, faster, and there was no room for thought next to the lust and he was about to scream with that and pain, but somewhere he knew that if he screamed, Ulquiorra would know he'd won and he would dismount and leave, and Grimmjow couldn't let that happen yet.

But he wasn't lasting much longer on _that_ front, and he could feel a scream building in his throat, knew that one more powerful thrust and he'd yowl like an alley cat and come so hard he'd practically pass out.

He wasn't the only one that knew it, either, and it happened in less than a second.

Ulquiorra leaned down and whispered in Grimmjow's ear again.

"Told you, kittycat," he breathed.

**End**

Wow. That was easily the worst thing I've ever written…Aizen _dammit_, I didn't know I was capable of that. So…yah, did anyone like that? I know it's not as graphic as much of the stuff here, but I'm just starting, k? Also…anybody want a continuation? Because I think I could do that. And maybe make the continuation chapters have a _plot_ instead of just mindless smut. XD. Anyway, review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I've been repeatedly asked for a continuation to my mindless smutfic, so here it is. Yowl goes on, I suppose.

And thank you SO MUCH to the people who reviewed and faved and stuff. You guys are awesome, I didn't even know if this would get reviewed at all.

Oh, and when I said this was the worst thing I'd ever written, I meant it was the most graphic and kinky and…"fun". XD.

**Warning:** YAOI SMUT. If you've read the first chapter, then you know it, and why the hell would you be reading the second if you hadn't read the first? XD. And no, I will never tell you if Grimmykins gets to top. Until either it happens or the story ends. So yeah.

**Disclaimer:** AlukaKaiserin does not own Bleach, though she does own an Ulquiorra plushie who gives her death glares whenever she works on, talks about, or gets email about this fic. XD. And OMG I GOT MY ULQUIORRA ALARM CLOCK TODAY!! Today being 9/8/08. In case it's, like, December before I post this…XD.

**Chapter 2**

Grimmjow was in pain. Excruciating, unendurable, delicious pain.

Once again, he'd found himself pinned against the wall, so hard and suddenly that it would have smashed most arrancar's and all humans' bones to splinters. Ulquiorra had apparently decided he hadn't been "punished" enough.

The Fourth bit deep into his lips, sending blood dripping down Grimmjow's neck, where it was licked up, leaving a wet streak on the Sixth's neck that tingled like a slight electric shock. If Ulquiorra had been a grinning demon before, it was nothing compared to the creature that was before him now, with bloodstained lips and lustful eyes.

Ulquiorra's nails left deep gouges in Grimmjow's arms as he ripped the jacket from the lower-ranked Espada's shoulders. He hadn't bothered to steer the other toward the bed this time; his intention, clearly, was just to fuck him into the wall.

But he wouldn't let it be that quick, now would he? Of course not. He was having too much fun.

Ulquiorra traced the hole in Grimmjow's stomach with icy fingertips, first gently, then with nails that felt like scalpels. The Sixth knew he was bleeding again.

The Fourth hooked his leg over the other's bare hip, breathing into his neck infuriatingly. More biting. More licking of blood. Grimmjow felt his breath coming harder and faster as Ulquiorra slid back until both of his feet touched the floor again. The Sexta Espada tried to prepare himself for the bittersweet torture that he knew was coming.

He hadn't thought it possible, but the Fourth was rougher this time, worse than before. Grimmjow had rarely been in such pain; he didn't register the deep moans he was hearing as his own. There was no thought, just animal instinct that told him to fight or run as the sweet agony increased with each movement of Ulquiorra's hips. Had he been capable of conscious thought, he would have realized that both were futile and either would only increase Ulquiorra's apparent rage and need to dominate.

Grimmjow was not capable of conscious thought.

The snarl that ripped from Ulquiorra's throat would have killed some arrancar on the spot; the way he slammed the struggling Sixth Espada against the wall would have killed most. Grimmjow barely felt the wall buckle and split against his back, and it slipped away from him completely when Ulquiorra pushed into him again, harder even than before, faster, relentless and demanding, knowing he'd won already and was just waiting for Grimmjow to scream.

The short sounds, more yelps than screams, came first, replacing the moans. The sounds were counterpoint to the rhythm of the Cuatro Espada's hips, giving him a taste of what he wanted, what he was demanding of the blue-haired arrancar. They escalated into a sustained whine that became a little scream with every thrust. So close to the drawn-out, yelping howl that would satisfy him for tonight.

With a final, merciless thrust that sent a trickle of blood down Grimmjow's legs, the result was the same as the night before. Grimmjow's long, pained yowl was Ulquiorra's cue to let go and get back to his own quarters.

The Sixth's eyes were rolled back slightly in his head, his breathing heavy and pained.

"Well, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra whispered in his ear. "Have you learned your lesson yet? Or shall I visit you again tomorrow?"

The other Espada groaned weakly and shook his head.

"Am I to take it that you _don't_ want me to continue with your…education?"

Grimmjow nodded as though the action took up all of his strength.

"Well, do you know what _I _think?" Ulquiorra asked quietly. "_I_ think you still have plenty to learn, but I'll ease up for now. But cross me again, Grimmjow, and I won't be as gentle as I was this time. _This_ time…I was trying not to break you."

He gathered his clothing, dressed at leisure, and left without a glance back at the other arrancar.

Grimmjow lay on the floor, pain pulsing through his body. If Aizen didn't ask why he was suddenly bowlegged and incapable of walking without a limp, it would be a miracle.

_Gentle?_ he wondered when he was finally able to think. _If that was Aizen-damned gentle, I don't even want to know what he's like when he's fucking rough._ He looked at the wall above him, cracked and splintered as though it had been smashed with a wrecking ball. Of course, Ulquiorra had more power in 

his slender, elegant body than in any wrecking ball in any world. Grimmjow was sure there was something wrong with his spine. At the very least he was bruised and battered all over, and bleeding in a half-dozen places. He would heal much more quickly than a human, but there was no telling when Aizen might call a meeting. If Grimmjow was forced to sit down and drink tea, he would scream, he really would.

Oh. _Fuck_. Sitting _down_. Grimmjow was positive his ass could _not_ handle that.

And now he thought of it, Ulquiorra would probably get Aizen to call a meeting just to watch him try to get around sitting. It was stupid to hope that the Cuatro Espada would consider Grimmjow punished enough and give him a break.

The thing was, though he was in more pain than he'd ever been in his life, he wasn't angry with Ulquiorra for fucking him quite literally _into_ the wall. He was mad at him for leaving so abruptly afterwards. Grimmjow was a cat; he needed a little affection. The big bad kitty-cat wanted to be _snuggled_.

Grimmjow ridiculed himself for letting the thought enter his mind, then gave up the charade. Who was he kidding? He'd realized quite a while ago, though he'd never even acknowledged it to himself, that he wanted the other arrancar. The wanting just hadn't involved so much literal pain in the ass. But he'd wanted other people before; Ulquiorra was no different.

Except that he _was_ different.

Ulquiorra was different because when it was _him_, Grimmjow didn't care that he was the one being screwed literally senseless. He also didn't care about much else, because Ulquiorra didn't leave any room for thought or real emotion. Maybe Ulquiorra was just better. That could be it. Or maybe the Fourth just had been able and not reluctant to hurt him, and Grimmjow was a stupid masochist. That could also be it.

"_Attention Espada, there will be a meeting in five minutes in the main meeting room. Please try to be prompt,_" Aizen's voice came over the PA system. "_We have issues to discuss._"

_Damn you, Ulquiorra,_ Grimmjow thought. Why did he just _know_ the Cuatro had something to do with this…? _Why can't you just come back and break my walls with my fucking spine again?_

So much for easing up on the poor little kitty-cat.

**End Chapter**

So…there's a vague plot now. I don't know if it's a _good_ one, but I'm hoping. Tell me please! And I'm wondering, is the humor bit good or does it fuck up the story? Sorry, I'm talking like Grimmy-kun. XD. Actually, no, I think Grimmy-kun would be even more pissed at me about this story than Ulquiorra.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, my 23 new reviews and the sight of Ulquiorra's EPIK Resureccion form have inspired me to write this again. If you haven't see Ulquiorra's released form yet, go to onemanga dot com slash bleach slash 345. Read. It be sexy. Read chapter 346 too. it's even better.

Inspired by the Ultimate Sexy, I have resolved to cosplay his released form to Anime Boston 2010. Sadly, the expense and complicatedness of his costume stopped me from cosplaying him this year; I am being Lelouch from Code Geass (a truly fantastic anime, check it out). If I can, I will go to Connecticon (as Ulquiorra's original form if I finish it by then).

Anyway, this chapter may mention Murushierago (his zanpakuto). Best name ever, right? It means "bat" in Spanish, apparently. He looks like a fucking vampire, it's _so sexy_. He has these huge bat wings that are going to be _so_ hard to make, but I'm determined to be a hardcore cosplayer for 2010. I'll make them over the summer, probably. My friend is cosplaying Szayel's released form, so we're making them together.

So yeah…I should probably get on with the fic, huh? XD

Concept from Dorkchic

**Chapter 3**

Grimmjow lay in bed, curled like a cat beneath his two comforters. He wasn't asleep, though he tried to be. Finally, he threw off the covers in disgust, dressed, and left his room, stalking the halls randomly, trying to find the tiredness that would let him sleep.

He passed Nnoitra's door without noticing, and kept walking. There was a long stretch of blank white corridor before the next break in the monotony: a solid black door decorated only with an ornate number. A white number four.

Grimmjow blinked, startled.

_Ulquiorra…_

He hadn't spoken to the Cuatro—or even really seen him—since Aizen's last meeting; the emergency had happened to be a hole in the fake sky of Menos Noches, made by Ulquiorra the last time he'd needed to stretch his wings. Grimmjow had never seen Murushierago released—honestly, he'd never even seen it unsheathed—but he knew about it; the massive black wings, the Black Cero…the Sexta knew he was kidding himself when he claimed to be Ulquiorra's equal.

It was semiconsciously that he pushed open the door; were he thinking, he would be astonished at his own stupidity.

Ulquiorra's quarters were much larger than the Sixth's—and more ornately furnished, though not by much. The main difference was the large bed, headboard carved beautifully. In this complicated piece, Ulquiorra himself was barely visible—slim and elegant, he blended into the white of the comforter except for his jet black hair.

Grimmjow couldn't stop looking at him. He looked harmless asleep, with his guard down. Unlike many of even the lower-ranked arrancar—Grimmjow included—Ulquiorra was so delicate-looking; easy to underestimate because of his slender, fine-boned form, but deadly.

Unaware of his own movements, Grimmjow realized he had walked closer, until, if he'd wanted to, he could have touched the Fourth's face. He was drawn to him as if by a powerful magnet.

Ulquiorra lay there, head turned away from Grimmjow, eyes open. Willing the Sexta to join him, to lay there beside him.

Finally, Grimmjow, feeling half in a trance, climbed into the soft bed. Ulquiorra rolled over to look at him.

Grimmjow nearly fled, but there was no menace in Ulquiorra's emerald eyes, only a soft acceptance that was more alien than even the lust and malice of a week ago. He got the feeling he would never see this again.

He had never realized how beautiful the other Espada was; like a marble sculpture, perfectly and delicately designed. Only the lean bands of muscle beneath his iron skin belied his strength. The Fourth slept, like Grimmjow, nude, so every contour of his perfect form was evident, clean-cut and elegant, not a single flaw.

Grimmjow reached for him, draped one arm over Ulquiorra's waist. Ulquiorra's eyes bored into his, the catlike pupils deep, fathomless. The Sixth was surprised by the softness of his skin; he had been unable to appreciate it before. Ulquiorra pulled him closer, grasping the collar and his jacket before pulling it gently from his frame and discarding it. Grimmjow ran his hands through Ulquiorra's silky hair, over the hard shell of his mask, over the jutting shoulder blades from which his glorious wings grew in his true form. He ran a finger down his spine; Ulquiorra shuddered with ecstasy and yanked Grimmjow against him, cold, pale hands firmly on Grimmjow's hips. The Cuatro ran one finger around the rim of the hole in Grimmjow's stomach, then hitched one leg over Grimmjow's hip, moving up his body. He licked a strip from the Sixth's collarbone up his neck. He stroke the jagged jawbone, remnant of Grimmjow's life as an _adjuchas_-class menos. Ulquiorra nipped at his throat, but did not bite hard enough to draw blood. His black lips brushed Grimmjow's normal jaw, and moved up to crush his lips with his own.

Grimmjow obeyed the prompting of Ulquiorra's kiss, parting his lips. The other Espada's tongue explored his mouth, ran over his teeth, flicked against the roof of his mouth. Grimmjow responded, half-competing.

He felt Ulquiorra's hand at his waist, deftly sliding the hakama off of him. He tried to reach for the Fourth again, but Ulquiorra caught his wrist.

"Let me lead," he whispered. The hair stood up on the back of Grimmjow's neck, and he shivered.

Ulquiorra moved back down until his head was level with Grimmjow's chest. He lightly stroked the inside of the Sixth's legs; Grimmjow's breath accelerated and caught in his throat, and a small noise that could have been a growl or a purr escaped him.

The Fourth entered more gently than he had, and Grimmjow moved slightly to accommodate him.

The tempo was slower, and there was barely any pain to accompany the ecstasy that filled Grimmjow's body as Ulquiorra moved. He responded, and Ulquiorra did not object, but moaned and dug his fingers into Grimmjow's back. His hipbones pressed into Grimmjow's body, sharp and slightly painful, but it wasn't a bad pain, overshadowed by the exquisite exhilaration of Ulquiorra moving inside him.

Grimmjow moaned, low and full of sweet pleasure at the feel of Ulquiorra's flawless body pressed to his, part of his.

Ulquiorra began to pick up the tempo, his own moans counterpoint to Grimmjow's. His breath came hard and fast, and his nails dug furrows in Grimmjow's back. The other arrancar pushed back against him, as though trying to become a single being, and Ulquiorra pushed into him, bringing forth a little scream; not of pain, but passion.

Grimmjow's back arched, and his eyes rolled back in his head; he bucked slightly under the other Espada as he reached his climax and let out a short scream.

Ulquiorra slid out and off of him and laid his silken-haired head on Grimmjow's heaving chest; his own breath still came fast. Grimmjow stroked the Cuatro Espada's hair, felt the smooth, hard muscle in his back, relishing in the ecstasy of having Ulquiorra so close, of being able to touch him like this, being able to appreciate his flawless beauty. Then the Sexta made a mistake.

He brushed the skin around the dark hole in Ulquiorra throat—ran his fingers around the rim—and Ulquiorra caught his wrist in the crushing grip, pressure threatening the crush the bones.

"No, kitty-cat," he hissed. "That is not for you to touch. If you value your life, I suggest that you not try it again." The real Ulquiorra was back, cold, sharp, and now angry. "Leave, Grimmjow. Before I decide to hurt you."

Grimmjow looked at the other Espada, surprised, slightly hurt by rejection.

"Leave," Ulquiorra repeated. "_Now_."

The Sixth slipped out from under the ivory comforter, dressing as he found his jacket and hakama. Ulquiorra watched impassively, noting without feeling the scars on Grimmjow's back from a week ago as well as the new furrows dug tonight by his nails.

Grimmjow left without speaking, and seemed regretful as he stalked silently out of the room.

"Good night, kitty-cat," said Ulquiorra after the door closed, letting out a soft, mirthless laugh.

**End Chapter**

Yay, chapter three! I did it; I feel special. Ok, I know it was OOC. Sorry. This might be matter and have more of a plot next time. Hugs and loves and virtual cookies if you review!

Wait a sec. O.M. F. G. I just read chapter 347 (it's 5 AM on a Friday morning), and Ulquiorra just transformed again and it's EVEN SEXIER. But I can't rewrite this now and I don't know what it's called, to I might mention it next time.

It kinda makes me wish I was a guy, 'cause I might not be able to cosplay his ultimate form (he calls it "true despair", it's emo and sexy. Did I mention it was sexy yet? XD) because he doesn't wear a shirt (again, did I mention the sexy?).

I have bought his original mask, though, and it will be here next week. So yayz. Oh, and I found a site where you can make your own t-shirt, and I'm making one with Ulquiorra's ultimate form on it! It also says "Ulquiorra Schiffer" above the pic, and "Tear open the sky and spread your wings" and "Bind, Murushierago!" under the pic.


End file.
